


Body Work

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Body Work [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Body Image, Body Positive, Chubby Castiel, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Impala Makeouts, Kissing, M/M, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Runner Castiel, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s cheeks flushed and Cas felt himself melt a little. “Thanks Cas” he said with a short laugh, “Was it really that far? Wow. We should run together again sometime. Apparently you’re a good influence on me.” Dean said, casting him a hopeful glance. </p><p>Cas smiled. “That sounds great, Dean. Let me give you my number.” </p><p>Dean grinned again and wiggled his phone out of the band on his arm, dutifully typing in the number as Cas gave it to him. </p><p>“You can use that number for things besides running too. Coffee or dinner...” Cas trailed off, taking another sip of his drink. His eyes were still on Dean. Dean smiled again. </p><p>“You read my mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontourist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist/gifts).



> Based on a post I did on Tumblr for [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). We both wanted more body positive chubby fics. 
> 
> This is a loose ABO-verse. In my head, they can tell each others secondary gender and strong emotions by smell, they have heats/ruts, and they mate. The more animalistic instincts only come out during a heat/rut. Cas still lives with his brothers since he is an unmated omega but he isn't restricted beyond that.

Cas listened intently to the sound of his running shoes smacking the pavement, the crunch of fallen leaves underfoot, as well as the soft swish of his shorts where they rubbed between his thighs. He turned his face upward, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment and feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. It was early summer and the air around him was fast approaching too warm. He loved running in weather like this though. The heat felt cleansing in a way, like he could sweat out all the annoyances of daily life and come back refreshed. His phone beeped at him signaling another mile down. He ignored it, wiping a hand across his forehead, pushing his damp bangs out of the way, and kept up his steady pace. 

He’d been running for a little over two years now. When he first started, his brothers congratulated him, saying things like, “It’ll be so much easier for you to find a mate if you trim up a bit.” In more polite words, he told them all to fuck off. He was happy with his body. He liked the softness of his stomach, the swell of his hips, and how thick his thighs were. He started running because he wanted to get to know his body better, to know his own boundaries and push them. There was something empowering about breaking your own mental barriers down and surpassing your own expectations. He relished the soreness in his muscles now and the bone deep tiredness he felt when he had a really long satisfying run. 

At the next intersection, he jogged in place while he waited for the light to change. A man walked up to the crosswalk, his head down while he adjusted the strap holding his phone to his bicep. They were nice biceps, Cas noted, toned but not too muscular. The guy was wearing shorts and a gray t-shirt, now dark with sweat in places. The wet material stuck to him and Cas could just make out the shape of his body under the shirt. And what a nice body it was. Curiosity getting the best of him, Cas breathed in, scenting the air but trying to be discreet about it. He got the smell of sweat first, musky but not overwhelming, along with the faintest whiff of alpha. _Interesting,_ he thought. He kept glancing over, wishing the guy would look up, look over, something so that he could see his face. 

When the light changed, Cas looked one last time and caught the guy's eyes. The alpha smiled brightly and Cas faltered, losing his rhythm for a step, the guys smile was stunning and it brought out small crinkles next to his eyes. He had a strong jaw, a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and plush lips that Cas could suddenly imagine pressing against his own, hot and insistent. Cas felt his face flush when he realized he was just staring at the guy and he hoped the scent of his arousal wasn’t strong enough to carry. He gave a small wave as he jogged off, crossing the intersection quickly. Pretty alpha or not, he still had a race to train for, although he did promise himself a little extra time in the shower when he got home. 

He was trying to get himself back into his headspace, calm and steady, when he caught the alphas scent again. Apparently the guy had crossed the intersection too and headed down the same block. He cast a glance behind him and sure enough, there he was, approaching quickly. The guy jogged up beside him, a small smile still on his lips. He waved, the same way Cas had back at the light and then turned his focus back to the road. He kept to his side of the sidewalk, leaving a few feet between himself and Cas. 

It was nice actually. Cas had never really had a running partner before, had never seen the need for one, but the steady rhythm of the other guys shoes, now in sync with his own, was peaceful. The guy was keeping pace pretty well, although Cas could hear him breathing harder with every block. At the next mile, Cas’ phone beeped again and the small cheerful female voice announced “five miles completed.” The guy laughed, which came out as almost a cough, and said “Way to go man!” while giving Cas a thumbs up. Cas smiled. 

“Today is my easy day.” He said, tossing the guy a small smirk and increasing his pace. He heard the guy groan but his steps increased too and soon he was at Cas’ side again. 

He went another block before slowing down once more. He felt the muscles in his thighs beginning to burn, the sweat trickling down his back now. He could hear the guy panting next to him and he almost felt sorry for teasing him. 

Another half mile and the guy started to hang back. Cas tried to tamp down the sudden disappointment he felt. He came up to the next turn on his route and glanced behind him. The guy was doubled over on the sidewalk, his hands on his knees a block behind Cas. Cas felt a pang of guilt and hoped he hadn’t pushed the guy too much. Before he realized it he had turned around and was jogging the other way. 

He slowed when he got close. “Are you ok?” he said, he was a little out of breath himself he now realized. The guy nodded, his head still down, and waved a hand in his direction. 

“Yeah, man” he said, his words stilted between harsh breaths, “just went a bit farther than I normally do. Kinda lost my breath.” 

Cas reached behind him and pulled one of the water bottles out of the belt around his waist. He wiped the mouth of it with the edge of his shirt (which probably didn’t help any but seemed the right thing to do). 

“Here, have some water.” He said, pressing the bottle into the guy’s hand. The guy nodded again and righted himself, tipping his head back for several short swallows before finally taking a long drink. 

“We should probably walk some. If you stop suddenly, your muscles will cramp up. It’s important to have a cool down, especially if you’ve pushed yourself.” He said. 

The guy nodded again, bringing the water bottle down and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. “Thanks. I just had to catch my breath. You don’t have to stop your run just for me though, I’ll be fine.” He smiled again, softer this time, his face looking both earnest and slightly embarrassed. 

This close, Cas could see that the guy’s eyes were green, with tiny flecks of gold in them. His face and neck were flushed pink, which just made his freckles stand out more. Cas thought he was charming. 

“It’s fine. I was almost done anyway.” He said, with a cheeky grin, “I told you, today is my easy day.” 

The guy laughed and it was one of the most wonderful sounds Cas had heard in a long time. His eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled, beamed, in Cas’ direction. 

“Ok then. My name’s Dean.” The guy said, he reached out a hand but thought better of it. “I’d shake but I’m pretty gross.” He said, motioning to his sweat stained shirt. Cas grinned, dramatically looking down at his own sweat soaked t-shirt, stretched taut across his belly. 

“I know what you mean.” He said. “I’m Cas.” 

They started walking, Dean still taking sips from the water bottle. Cas took out his other one and did the same. 

“So do you run out of breath often?”

Dean nodded around the mouth of the bottle. Cas had to stop himself from staring again, the little slip of pink tongue that darted out and ran across his bottom lip when he pulled the bottle away was irresistible though. He felt the low thrum of arousal again. 

“Yeah. I just started this whole running thing about two months ago. I’m not really that athletic,” he said, “My brother was pushing me though, saying I need to do something or I’m going to end up dying before I hit forty or some crap.” He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. 

Cas smiled. “Well, running is a good choice. It’s a full body work out, plus it’s free and doesn’t require any special equipment. That’s why I started anyway.” He took another drink of water. “I could teach you some breathing tricks if you’d like.” 

Dean smiled again. “Sure Cas, that’d be awesome.” 

Cas went over some of the things he had learned online and told Dean which ones had worked best for him. Dean watched him intently, really listening to what he was saying. It made Cas feel good to be able to help and he hoped Dean would take some of his suggestions. 

They were on the last part of Cas’ route now and he could see his apartment building in the distance. 

“It’s still pretty early; do you want to get a coffee or something? There’s a coffee place at the end of this block.” 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good. But maybe we should sit outside,” he said, motioning to their now mostly dry shirts again.

Cas chuckled. “You’re probably right.”

They each ordered their coffee; black with two sugars for Dean, Cas noted. At the last minute Cas decided to treat himself and order a piece of pie as well. He offered one to Dean who grinned so hard, Cas thought his cheeks must hurt, before accepting. 

They took their plates and mugs outside and found a small metal table out of the sun to sit down at. Cas took a long sip, burning his tongue a little but relishing the taste all the same. 

“Pie after a workout? I could get used to this.” Dean said, taking a giant bite. He had chosen apple, which Cas knew from experience was one of their better pies. It was confirmed when Dean groaned happily, his eyes slipping shut for a moment as he savored the bite. 

Cas sipped his drink, watching Dean over the edge of the mug. A small breeze picked up and Cas could scent Dean again, the alpha notes stronger now alongside the smell of leather and something else he couldn’t quite place. He wanted to close his eyes and focus on it but he stopped himself and tuned back into the conversation. 

“It’s good to treat yourself some times,” he said, “plus, I just really like pie.” He smiled at Dean, who was still chewing happily. Cas took a bite of his, pecan this time, and hummed contentedly as the sugary, nutty flavor spread across his tongue. 

They sat in companionable silence until their plates were empty. 

“Man, that was awesome.” Dean said, settling back into his chair. He held his mug in his hands, long fingers wrapping around the round side of it. He had nice hands, Cas decided, rough looking, with faint scars on the knuckles and freckles across the backs. 

“I’m actually not supposed to be eating sweets at all. I’m training for my first half-marathon.” He said. He wasn’t sure what made him bring it up. He was proud of himself, he guessed, and some part of him wanted to impress this man. Dean’s eyes grew wide. 

“Woah. That’s great, Cas. How far is a half-marathon anyway?”

“Thirteen miles. I’ve got about three months left to train for it. I guess that’s why I let myself indulge a little today.” 

“That and it’s your easy day.” Dean said, with a wink. Cas smiled back. 

“Yeah, that too.” 

“Thirteen miles. God, I can’t even imagine.” Dean said. 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? You just did two miles with me, plus whatever you did before we met up. That’s almost a 5k. Give it a little time and I’m sure you’ll be able to do thirteen with no problem.” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed and Cas felt himself melt a little. “Thanks Cas” he said with a short laugh, “Was it really that far? Wow. We should run together again sometime. Apparently you’re a good influence on me.” Dean said, casting him a hopeful glance. 

Cas smiled. “That sounds great, Dean. Let me give you my number.” 

Dean grinned again and wiggled his phone out of the band on his arm, dutifully typing in the number as Cas gave it to him. 

“You can use that number for things besides running too. Coffee or dinner...” Cas trailed off, taking another sip of his drink. His eyes were still on Dean. Dean smiled again. 

“You read my mind.” 

********************

Dean said to dress casual, so Cas shimmied into his favorite pair of cut off shorts. They had been his favorite pair of jeans until last summer when his thighs had finally rubbed holes in them. They were comfortable and cute, plus they had the added bonus of upsetting his oldest brother Michael. Each time he wore them Michael would make a pinched face, failing to conceal his unease, and would mutter something about “decency” and “omegas these days.” Cas just laughed. He threw on a soft t-shirt on top, gray with the Kansas logo on it, and headed out the door. 

They met at a bar and grill across town. When Cas arrived, Dean was in the parking lot leaning against a sleek black car. 

“Wow. Is she yours? She’s beautiful.” Cas said, making a slow circle around the car. 

Dean’s face lit up into a broad grin. “I knew I liked you, Cas. Yeah, she’s mine. 1967 Chevy Impala, I restored her myself.” He was full of obvious pride as he ran a hand along the door panel. Cas whistled softly. 

“Well, you did a great job.” He said as he came around to meet Dean. 

His eyes were just as bright as Cas remembered and he found his gaze lingering for longer that was probably normal for a first date. Then again, Dean wasn’t looking away either. This close, he could smell Dean again, that same leather and something else (maybe woodsmoke?) smell as before. It was stronger this time and Cas took that as a good sign that Dean was interested. Dean was watching him closely, his chin tilted up just slightly and Cas guessed he was scenting him too. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas.”

Dean had on that soft smile again and Cas couldn’t help but reflect it. Dean reached out for his hand, pausing long enough for Cas to move away if he wanted, before linking their fingers. 

“You like burgers, Cas?” 

“Love them.”

“My kind of man.” 

\-----

Dinner went well. The conversation was easy and the food was delicious. Cas found out Dean was originally from Kansas and that he listened to classic rock (both admissions prompted by Cas’ t-shirt). He had a younger brother who lived with him to save money while in school and he was fiercely loyal to his family. His scent spiked with anger in the middle of a story about a girl who had treated his brother badly in the past. Cas had calmed him down though, running his fingers up and down his wrist softly. Dean had blushed afterwards, apologizing, but Cas had shushed him. 

Now they were parked out of the way down a little stretch of road just outside the city. Dean had said they could look for stars but the deep notes of arousal coming off of the both of them made Cas guess that activity would have to wait for another time. They tumbled into the backseat, Cas letting Dean get in first so that he could climb onto Deans lap. He straddled Dean’s slim hips as he pushed the thin cotton shirt up and off of him. Dean’s body was just as amazing as Cas had guessed and he let his hands wander over it. He had broad shoulders, tanned with those ever-present freckles, and a well-defined chest but his abs weren’t washboard hard or anything. He had a small pudge sitting just above his waistband and Cas decided that so far, that was his favorite part. 

“You just gonna grope me or you gonna get down here already?” Dean said, his voice lacking any actual irritation. 

Cas smiled down at him, squeezing his thighs a little and watching Dean squirm underneath him. 

“I was just inspecting the goods. Seeing what I was getting myself into.” 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes but his hands came up to grasp Cas’ hips. After a moment he tugged and Cas allowed himself to fall forward, covering Dean’s torso with his own. 

Dean’s lips were soft, just how Cas had imagined they would be. He licked along the seam of Cas’ mouth and Cas opened for him. The hot, slick slide of their tongues against one another was almost too much for him. He nipped at Dean’s plush bottom lip as he pulled away, taking in a few short breaths. The smell of their arousal was definitely everywhere now. 

“Probably should have opened a window,” he said, ducking to kiss and suck his way down Dean’s neck. He was clean shaven and the smoothness of his skin felt good against Cas’ own perpetual five o’clock shadow. He breathed in deep and was overwhelmed by leather and wood smoke with the tang of salt in it, like a bonfire by the ocean. He licked the spot, covering it in open mouth kisses before moving on. “Your car is going to smell like us for days.” He said softly into Dean’s ear. 

Dean groaned again, lifting his hips up to grind against Cas. His fingers squeezed into Cas’ hips, the sides of his thighs. Cas sucked in a breath when their cocks brushed, the rough denim only making the touch more electric. 

“That’s fucking hot Cas. I hope it does.” Dean said, repeating the motion, firmer this time. Cas could feel the length of him, hard and insistent riding the crease of his hip. 

Cas groaned, his eyes falling shut a moment. He felt himself getting wet, the sweet smell of his slick filtering through the car too now, and he wondered how much further they could go before he soaked through his shorts. 

“God baby, you smell so good.” Dean said, his mouth finding Cas’ throat and making it’s way across to his pulse point. Cas moaned when Dean latched on, sucking hard enough to bruise. He felt another wave of slick and whimpered. It normally took a lot more than a few kisses and some fully clothed grinding to get him like this. 

He put his palms on Dean’s chest and pushed himself up. Dean’s hand came up to pull him back down but he stopped it. “Just a second. I need to make an adjustment.” He said, his cheeks heating up a little. He kneeled up and undid the button and zip on his shorts, quickly (and hopefully at least somewhat gracefully) pushing his shorts down and off one leg at a time. 

Dean sucked in a deep breath, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Damn Cas” 

Cas shrugged playfully. “I didn’t want to get my shorts soaked. They’re my favorite.” He said. Dean groaned loudly at that, tilting his head back and exposing the long line of his throat. Cas could see a small pink mark where he had been earlier and it sent a little thrill through him. He promised himself he would make it darker before the night was through. 

“You’re killing me here.” Dean finally muttered, tilting his head forward. He sat up then, using his forearms for leverage, until they were chest to chest again. His hand cupped the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him forward. The kiss was hard this time, urgency threaded through every scrape of teeth and movement of Dean’s tongue. His hands tugged at the edges of Cas’ shirt before pulling it up and off of him. Dean’s mouth only broke from his when the shirt passed between them. He groaned into the kiss. Dean had a hand on his hip now, the one on his neck keeping him close. 

“What do you want sweetheart?” Dean’s voice sounded harsh, strained, as he panted against Cas’ mouth. Cas tilted his hips forward, brushing their cocks together again. 

“Touch me Dean. I want to feel those beautiful fingers wrapped around my cock.” 

Dean groaned again, his hand coming forward to cup him through his briefs. 

“Fuck Cas.” He said as he dipped inside and took Cas’ cock in hand. His palms were calloused and just the right amount of rough. Cas kissed him again, muffling his own whimpers even as his hips bucked up into the touch. Dean’s hand was firm around him, his thumb rubbing across the tip and collecting the precome there. His strokes were slow and long. Cas bucked his hips again, trying to get him to go faster but Dean’s hand slipped from his neck to hold his hips steady. 

“Let me take care of you Cas. I’ve got you.” He said softly. 

Dean’s eyes were on his, the green still noticeable even in the low light. Cas nodded. 

Dean’s hand sped up some, the touch appeasing him. He felt the tension growing low in his belly, that familiar warmth beginning to burn through him. His hands mapped out Dean’s body, caressing the lines of his ribcage, scratching trails down his back. The hand on Cas’ hip trailed back to cup his ass and another moan fell from his lips. Dean’s fingers kneading into him made him aware of how wet he was again. 

Dean was making small sounds now, little grunts and harsh exhales. Cas’ eyes fell to his lap, his cock straining in his jeans. “What about you?” he panted. With one hand he managed to undo Dean’s jeans, sliding the zipper down carefully. Dean’s cock came free immediately; apparently Dean wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans, a fact that made Cas groan again. His cock was beautiful, thick and curved towards his belly, and Dean let out a shuddering breath when Cas wrapped a loose fist around it. He twisted his wrist around the sensitive base of his cock, that place where his knot would grow during his rut. 

Cas’ mind wandered for a moment as he thought about what it would be like to spend his heat with another person: with Dean. He snapped back to reality when a low growl came from his throat. 

“You feel so good Cas.” 

Cas gave a few strokes to Dean’s cock, cupping his hand around the head and trying to ease the slide. It wasn’t enough.  


“Dean” He said, “Wait.”

Dean stilled, his chest still heaving, catching Cas’ eye. He looked like he was trying to speak but Cas just smiled at him as he reached back, sliding his fingers through the trail of slick making its way down his thigh. 

He pressed his hips forward again, and took them both in hand. Dean followed suit, wrapping his hand around them as well. 

“Holy shit, Cas!” Dean said. He looked wrecked, his lips swollen and bitten red, his eyes dark and focused.  


Cas stroked faster, the smooth glide provided by his slick making it easy. Dean felt hot against him, silky and hard at the same time. His hand was back on Cas’ ass, pulling him forward, encouraging him to fuck into their combined fists. 

He was almost there, the warmth in his belly a steady burn now. “Dean, I’m close.” 

Dean nodded frantically, tightening his grip around them. “Come on Baby, Come on Cas. Let go. I wanna see you come. Bet you're beautiful when you come.” Dean babbled. Cas thought he was probably getting close too. Dean’s eyes were on him, his mouth slightly open, as he thrust his hips forward two, three more times. Then he was coming, the burning radiating out through his limbs, tingling all the way up his spine and to his fingertips. His body bowed forward, his head landing on Dean’s shoulder, as his come spilled over their fingers. 

“Shit – Fuck – Fuck, Cas!” Dean shouted as he followed suit. His come pulsing across their hands and adding to the mess between their bodies. He fell backwards, collapsing onto the seat and Cas’ body went with him, melting against him. 

When his breath settled some, Dean reached into the floorboard and found his shirt, wiping them both off. After fixing his jeans he laid back down on the seat, turning on his side and pulling Cas down with him. Cas stretched out, his knees appreciating the change in position, and snuggled into Dean’s chest, one of Dean’s arms loosely draped across his waist. 

“You’re fucking amazing.” Dean said, kissing the top of his head. 

“As are you, Dean.” He said sincerely. He tilted his face up, catching Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Cas was dozing off, his body feeling warm and sated, when he heard Dean speak again. 

“So uh, do you want to do this again sometime?” he said quietly. “A date, I mean.” 

Cas chuckled, pulling back a little to squint up at him. “Dean, don’t ask stupid questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from [Body Work by Morgan Page and featuring Tegan and Sara ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHe1PvKALaY) because that song has been stuck in my head for days!


End file.
